


Musk-Minded Mustelid

by Shanghai_OhMy



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sweat, musk, null crotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanghai_OhMy/pseuds/Shanghai_OhMy
Summary: When Mao Mao returns from a workout drenched in sweat, Badgerclops's nose takes over. Mao Mao learns he might have a thing for situations where he's not the one in control.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Musk-Minded Mustelid

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my boyfriend @HTOdinTH for being my incredibly helpful beta reader/editor!

“Whew, that was some workout!” Mao Mao announced as he stepped into the office. The door in from the dojo swung shut behind him with a bang. He was glowing with pride, a thin white towel hanging around his neck. He’d just finished an intense training session, the kind that would turn a lesser hero into nothing more than a puddle of sweat and aching muscles. But not him. He strutted towards the kitchen, raising his arms up and stretching as he gripped the towel. He was feeling good; his performance during the exercises had been exceptional, and his muscles had the most satisfying burn in them. A little water, some last cool-down stretches, and then he’d be done with the perfect workout.

“Oh, hey man,” Badgerclops said from the couch. A video game soundtrack blipped from the TV’s speakers. “What’s… uhh…” He trailed off, turning his head towards Mao Mao and sniffing at the air.

“What was that?” Mao Mao called back, his head in the fridge. He rummaged around for a bottle of water, finally finding one behind a stack of plastic containers with last night’s leftovers in them. He rolled his eyes. “Badgerclops, I told you to put my water bottle in the door of the refrigerator, remember?” He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, gulping down the water. It was cool, crisp, and absolutely delicious after such a heavy training session. He reveled in it as he walked back to the kitchen door, still drinking.  _ Who knew ice water could be so good?  _ With a satisfied “aah,” he dropped the bottle from his lips and opened his eyes.

A massive, fur-covered wall stood just beyond the kitchen doorway. Mao Mao was so startled that he almost dropped his water. “Badgerclops, what are you-“

Suddenly Badgerclops’s face was within inches of his own. Loud, wet sniffling sounds filled his ears. Mao Mao recoiled. “Hey! Personal space!” He took a step backwards into the kitchen. Badgerclops just closed the distance, leading with his nose. “B-badgerclops?” Mao Mao said uneasily as he backed up further. Something was weird here; there was a look in Badgerclops’s eye that Mao Mao didn’t understand. He was acting like some kind of zombie. Mao Mao stumbled, nervous. The sweat-soaked towel nearly slipped from his neck. Badgerclops kept advancing. “Badgerclops!” Mao Mao called again. Badgerclops didn’t respond. 

Mao Mao tried to take another step back and realized that he’d run out of space to retreat. He’d reached the end of the kitchen, backed up against the closed generator room door. Badgerclops loomed over him. “H-hey buddy, what’s-“

Badgerclops shoved his head into Mao Mao’s chest. Mao Mao instantly froze, a shocked gasp slipping from his mouth. The force of Badgerclops’s head burrowing into him had pressed his back against the surface of the door. Mao Mao became acutely aware that he couldn’t wiggle out of this position; Badgerclops had him pinned. He felt the cold, wet pressure of Badgerclops’s nose pressed up against his chest fur, snuffling and sniffing it all over. Badgerclops was smelling his body with reckless abandon. A hot blush rose to his cheeks. Mao Mao wasn’t entirely sure how, but this was definitely humiliating. The fact that he couldn’t wriggle away made it even worse. He needed to take control of the situation. “Badgerclops, what the hell are you doing?!” He yelled authoritatively. Surely that would bring him to his senses.

“S-sorry man,” Badgerclops gasped, barely managing to find time to speak between each deep, embarrassing inhale. “You just-” another huff- “smell so good…” He pressed his nose closer against Mao Mao’s body. His hot, panting breaths rolled across Mao Mao’s fur with each ragged exhale.  _ Huff... Hah...  _ Mao Mao squirmed, the cold, wet nose feeling even colder against his chest when contrasted with Badgerclops’s warm breath. The sound of the sniffling was humiliatingly loud. He felt so small and helpless…

A familiar warmth began to pool in his body, accompanied by a flutter in his chest. The blush on his face deepened. He couldn’t let Badgerclops see him like…  _ that. _ “Badgerclops, stop…” He couldn’t muster much conviction.

“Just…” Badgerclops’s nose wandered around Mao Mao’s body like a metal detector, sniffing intently at every inch of his fur. “Just a sec, Mao…” He mumbled. As he reached Mao Mao’s armpit, his breaths suddenly quickened. He pressed his whole body against Mao Mao’s, almost lifting him off the floor as he buried his nose in Mao Mao’s armpit. He moaned.

“Ah..! H-hey!” Mao Mao squirmed harder, Badgerclops’s sniffling nose tickling at his fur.  _ Why the hell is he so obsessed with my scent?! _ Mao Mao tried to push him away with his arms, but his sore and aching muscles wouldn’t comply. They were too weak to move Badgerclops’s heavy frame.

Badgerclops grabbed his wrists unceremoniously in response, gathering them up in one massive hand and pinning them over Mao Mao’s head. The water bottle tumbled to the floor, spilling across the kitchen tiles. Badgerclops didn’t even notice. Mao Mao was left defenseless, dangling from the door and held up only by Badgerclops’s body.

With Mao Mao’s arms raised over his head, Badgerclops had a much better angle on his armpit. Mao Mao wriggled desperately as Badgerclops’s cold nose invaded his underarm, each snuffling breath tickling the sensitive skin. “A-ah!” he gasped involuntarily.  _ Stupid badger! _ He felt so powerless, pinned against the wall and felt up like this. He was humiliated, and angry, and there was an excited fluttering in his stomach that shouldn’t have been there. The warmth in his body only grew as he struggled.

“I-I’m sorry…” Badgerclops panted, “You just smell so…” Hot, ragged breaths blasted his fur. “I can’t…” A shock ran through his body as Badgerclops’s head moved to his crotch, the desperate snuffling increasing in intensity yet again. “Fuck,” Badgerclops moaned, pressing his nose up against Mao Mao’s lower body. “Oh, Mao…” He desperately inhaled the scent of Mao Mao’s crotch. Mao Mao felt his own breath turn ragged as the stimulation continued, Badgerclops’s cold and sniffling nose pressed against his most private fur. Those strong arms held Mao Mao in place like he was weightless. 

Mao Mao’s face was completely flushed. Of course he was furious; Badgerclops’s comments about his…  _ scent _ were humiliating! His personal space had been invaded, his muscles were too weak to fight back, and he had no way to escape! But as mad as he was about those facts, he was also… excited? The mounting warmth in his body seemed to confirm it, even if it didn’t make sense. He couldn’t help but press back against Badgerclops’s invading muzzle. Why the hell was he enjoying this?!

Then Mao Mao went rigid again. While he’d been wrestling with his complicated feelings, Badgerclops had moved up to his neck. He sniffed at the underside of Mao Mao’s jaw, forcing his head up towards the ceiling. He couldn’t see anything other than Badgerclops’s massive arm holding his wrists in place. Badgerclops’s hot breaths tingled against his neck. The sensation was almost overwhelming. He felt Badgerclops press up against him, his massive body burning like a space heater against Mao Mao’s own. It felt so good. Badgerclops snuffled and growled in his ear, grinding his body against Mao Mao’s sweat-soaked fur as he kept on smelling. Mao Mao could barely hide his inexplicable excitement. He was burning with it. It was thrilling, and humiliating, and totally unbearable. He had to stop this. Now.

The moment Badgerclops pulled away a little to realign himself, Mao Mao took as deep a breath as he could in his position. Despite the burning in his abs from his intense training session, he mustered his strength and pulled his lower body up, using Badgerclops’s grip on his wrists like a gymnast’s bar. He concentrated everything he had and swung himself at Badgerclops, placing both feet on his chest. Then he pushed back towards the wall, thrusting Badgerclops away with all his might. 

The kick worked. Badgerclops stumbled back, releasing Mao Mao’s arms. Mao Mao collapsed at the foot of the door, all of his muscles going slack. His fur was a disaster, shoved every which way and covered in wet streaks of nose marks and Badgerclops’s spittle. The cold water they had spilled earlier soaked into his messy coat. He gasped a few times, the excessive heat quickly dispersing from his body.

Badgerclops shook his head as if coming out of a trance. “Mao Mao? What..?” He wiped some drool from his lips dazedly. Then he noticed Mao Mao crumpled on the floor and gasped. “Mao Mao!” He shouted, rushing to Mao Mao’s side. “Oh my god, are you okay? I-I’m so sorry!” He pulled Mao Mao to his feet and then fidgeted back and forth awkwardly, trying to help Mao Mao without touching him. “I-I’m in heat, and when you came in from the dojo you smelled so good, I just…” He looked panicked as he explained. “I’m sorry!” 

Mao Mao couldn’t meet his gaze. “Whatever, it’s fine!” His cheeks burned red. He waved Badgerclops off angrily. His heart was still pounding, and his stomach was still full of butterflies. He didn’t want to figure out what that meant. “Just… take me to the shower, please.”

Badgerclops nodded, carefully leading Mao Mao to the bathroom. “O-okay, Mao… Sorry…“

“And here,” Mao Mao said, handing him the sweaty towel that had been around his neck, “wash this.” Mao Mao disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him firmly.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Badgerclops slowly walked back to the living room. Then his nose twitched again. He looked down at the towel in his hand, then at the closed bathroom door. Sheepishly, he put it to his nose and sniffed. It was incredible. His nostrils flared. He moaned again, stumbling over to the couch in a haze. After what had just happened, surely Mao Mao wouldn’t mind if he just… kept this towel? He  _ was _ in heat, after all. If he held onto it, he could get his fill without ever bothering Mao. Really, it was in everyone’s best interest if he just stashed it away. And… one more sniff before he hid it wouldn’t hurt…

Badgerclops collapsed onto the couch, shoved Mao Mao’s sweat-soaked towel against his face, and blissfully breathed in its scent.

**Author's Note:**

> We can all agree that everything that turns Mao Mao on also leaves him deeply embarrassed, right? He's so horny and SO repressed.


End file.
